


9:13 p.m

by sookai_revolution



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Blue Orangeade, Candy, Cat & Dog - Freeform, Childhood, Childhood Friends, Coming of Age, Courage, Destiny, Epiphanies, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Growing Up, Hope, Loneliness, Longing, Love, Love Confessions, Nap of a Star, Other, Pain, Popping star, Slice of Life, Sweat, Unrequited Love, Whipped Choi Yeonjun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:01:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24728659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sookai_revolution/pseuds/sookai_revolution
Summary: Who is Maria, you may ask?She is not who you think she is.Maria is a fictional character that I conjured up from thought to give MOA the experience of being childhood friends with our all-rounder Yeonjun.This story is based on certain themes in TXT's albums like first love, growing up and changing or things around you changing, and parting from loved ones (but in this story they do meet back luckily), and of course friendship!Why didn't I just wrote Y/N? Well some people find it cringey or uncomfortable reading stories like that and also I myself find it a bit of a struggle to read cuz I'm no y/n I'm Sophia and also sometimes it gets cringey. LolSo, I hope you guys enjoy this little cute soft fluffy sad somewhat relatable story!
Relationships: Yeonjun/Maria





	1. Let you know

Let you know

Song: cat & dog

I remember it like it was just yesterday. We were preparing to go to the school dance and that day was also her birthday.  
"I don't know if it's weird to thi-"  
"Yes it is weird and it's not happening"  
The young girl cut Yeonjun off before he could end his sentence.  
She already knew what he was going to say and didn't want to hear it. She leaned into the mirror that was propped up against the wall and applied red lipstick to her lips.  
It was her first time wearing red lipstick or any lipstick rather.  
Yeonjun stared at her as if to say 'you don't know what I was going to say', but luckily she couldn't see his obnoxious stare because she was Soo engrossed in putting her lipstick on right.  
"As I was going to say," he carried on "I don't know if it's weird to think this way, but I think the first person you dance with on your 16th birthday should be someone really.... special"  
"And Jisung is someone really special, so stop nagging, Jun"  
Maria turned to Yeonjun.  
"What? There something you want to tell me, right?"

She's felt it coming for a while now but she really hoped it wouldn't be exactly what she was thinking it is.  
Yeonjun's eyes shook and he bit his lower lip on instinct. He filed with his tie and couldn't meet his friend's gaze that well for the first time in eight years.

With a small 'come', Maria took his right hand in her left hand, and lead him to the bed where she first sat and gestured for him to do the same.

This was something which Yeonjun loved about his friend: she always knew how to make the mood less awkward, whether it required a distracting joke or a kind gesture. He didn't know if it was a monument of the length of their friendship or a monument of her personality or both. But it sure made his heart flutter, and brought his mind ease and admiration. 

There was silence for a while between them, and Yeonjun kept his gaze directed at the floor, but then Maria spoke.  
"Look, Yeonjun, whatever you have to say to me, I'm not forcing you, but .. I just don't want our friendship to have words left unsaid. If those words could act as a bridge in understanding each other"

She paused. And seeing that Yeonjun hadn't decided to say anything, she went on.  
"Y'know, mom once told me 'what you say can only draw us apart if I don't make effort to understand you, and the same goes for me'. She said 'so, if we both say what have to and we try to understand each other, then we can only get closer'"

"That's when you told her you were-"

"Yeah, bi" she chuckled. "But you get the point, right?"

"Yeah, I do" Yeonjun answered.

Maria turned to face Yeonjun and leaned in, as she would usually do, placing her bent left leg on the bed and propping herself up on it.  
But, Yeonjun drew his head back a bit.  
"So, what do you have to tell me, mister?"

Yeonjun said nothing for a while, but then he spoke.

......

The whole atmosphere changed.

"Is that all?"

"Pretty much"

"If there's anything more, just say"

Maria leant forward and pulled Yeonjun into a tender embrace. He hugged her too.


	2. Pop Rocks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title says it all. These kids eating pop rocks. XD

Pop rocks

Song: Popping Star

It was a hot Summer day, but inside the house was cool and mom was cooking curry in the Kitchen.  
Maria and I were playing together besides the couch: I was drawing and she was colouring in her colouring book.  
For some reason, that day her eyelashes appeared a bit glossier while she focused intensely on coloring in her favorite characters. And for the first time, it was endearing the way she sassed using the same mouth and tooth which she earlier that month cried for when it had fallen out.  
Each time she attempted to be mean to me, my eyes traveled to the space where her tooth used to be in her lower teeth. And instead of those words hurting, they weighed as much as I now think they should have before that time. Nothing. And it was strange but felt great altogether.

"Yeonjun! Maria! What are you guys doing?"  
Mom stood at the door taking us in and smiling.  
"Maria, your mom is supposed to come pick you up at around twelve. It's eleven fifteen, so get your things ready so you won't keep her back when she comes. She has to go to the doctor's today."

Maria nodded and proceeded to gather her book and colour pencils to put them in her bag.

"Lunch will be done in a while" she said smiling and then returned to the kitchen.

I thought, since lunch will be soon and Maria will have to leave at three, I didn't have enough time left with her in the day.  
An odd loneliness and desperation crept in. Desperate to do the world of things together before she had to leave. Lonely knowing that she had to leave soon.  
Even though she's be coming the next day, that didn't even cross my mind as a reason to feel less lonely.  
"Maria" I whispered and pointed at the candy jar that sat on the chest of drawers beside us.  
She shook her head furiously since mom had already told us not to eat candy before lunch.  
"Maria" I said "Do you wanna go by the river?"  
"Sure. But I'm thirsty. I'll get some water first"

While she was getting water, I took some pop rocks from the candy jar and placed them in my pants pocket. Even though she said no, she won't refuse them. She was just afraid of getting caught.

We jumped down the back stairs and onto the green cut grass.  
She burped and we both laughed at it. When we reached the river she pointed out that there was a fish swimming by and I acknowledged it, then showed her the pop rocks.  
"Huh" she gasped. "June! You know your mom will give us a stern talking to if she-"  
She didn't complete her sentence because I placed my finger over her lips.  
"Shh. She wouldn't know if we're all the way down here. And when we're done, we'll just wash our hands in he river water. See?"  
I slowly removed my finger and handed her a candy. She took it like we were exchanging drugs, then turned to face river so that she'd be in the safe direction. It was endearing and I just smiled at it.

We sat there eating pop rocks and pointing out each fish that was swimming by for about ten minutes.  
I still remember the scent and taste of those pop rocks: Lemon, Lime and Orange. And left a their fruity tang on our tongues.

"Maria!"

Aaand it was time for her to go.  
"Yees!" she replied to my mom who was peering from the back door.

"Your mom's here"  
Lucky thing we shared pop rocks because her mom came before lunch.

"Okay. Coming" she said and then turning to me, she whispered 'Let's wash our hands'.

We dipped our fingers in the river water and rubbed them together to get the stickiness from the candies off them.

When she stood up, I held out a candy towards her.  
"Here. She won't say anything since you're leaving"  
She took it cautiously, then hugged me. I hugged her back and we both walked up to the house.


	3. Different But Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're quite different but what has kept them together all this time?

Different but together

Song: Blue Orangeade

"You guys are soo different. How do you get along?"  
"Yeah like what's going on? Y'all are polar opposites"

We had told the people at the eye doctor's that we were dating and that is what they said in return.

Little did they know we were lying because elderly people's reaction to us dating was always cute. They'd adore us; call us cute couple names like 'Cinderella and prince charming' and give us relationship advice, while we sitting there nodding and smiling.

But this few was different. Probably because we over-shared about ourselves. Oops!

An elderly lady in a green shirt who sat a chair over, spoke.

"Yeah, I mean, you said you go to bed in the night time while he sleeps in the morning. Me and my husband could never work that out. I'd be at his throat until he fixes that habit"

Her friend beside her spoke too, in reply to what she said.  
"Debby, I don't think they live together. They're just children"

Thinking that she was going to be on our side, I smiled. But then she went on.  
"The real problem here is how do your bank accounts survive dating when Missus here likes everything hot and you like everything cold?"

She proved my smiling was too quick.

Maria coughed beside me and I could tell she wanted to get out of this situation fast.

"Well, that's what draws us to each other" she said.

"Your differences?" a lady across from us said.

"So you find fun in watching each other's quirks. I get it" Debby said nodding as if she'd figured out the secret behind this odd happening.

To tell you the truth, at that moment I realized something: we were quite different and it had been that way ever since we knew each other.  
She likes sitting in the back seat, center, I like sitting up front, closest to the window because of the great views. She's great at sciences, I like the arts.  
Maria would always sneak her meat onto my plate in exchange I'd sneak my vegetables onto hers without our parents knowing, for they would have had the transaction cancelled in the name of our growing bodies.

So I guess in that way it was impossible to get in each other's way and cause conflict. And one thing we love is peace, so no wonder we've been friends for so long.

After the appointment was over, and we walked out, I couldn't help wondering what it was that really kept us together all that time besides the fact that we didn't get in each other's way. Because that was a given apart from it being the beauty of polar opposites. So I asked in a kind of wondering-out-loud way.

"Why do you think we're still friends till this day?"

Maria unlocked the car and got in. I got in after.  
"You're still on that?!" she chuckled.

"Yup. I wanna know"  
I turned my face in her direction. She was starting the engine, and looking back to see if the road was clear to reverse.  
Seeing me staring at her, she laughed again.  
"Hold on"  
She was reversing the car with concentration, and since we both only got our driver's permit the week before, I understood.

When we reached on the road, she answered.  
"Well, you're always so calm ever since we were little. And you know the other children were loud. Also-"

"That's a really good answer"

"Yeah. Also we never stepped on the other's toes since we were, or are soo different, so you're doing your own thing over there, I'm doing my own thing over here" she finished off.  
"Yeah.. right?" I looked at her.

"Uhuh" she said, looking over at me.

So that was the first conversation we'd ever had about why we were still friends despite our differences. Differences which we never thought of pointing out or had to point out before that. Quite reflective, right?  
Yeah, I think so.


	4. The day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day she came back home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mind you I have never listened to Sweat. I am yet to listen to Sweat. But I think it's a really sweet song since it is reserved for MOA so I hope it correlates to this chapter since I wanted to have at least one song from each of TXT's albums in this whole story.  
> Hope you guys enjoy it!~  
> I love you~💜

The day

Song: Sweat

Two months ago, we got contact with Maria's parents through a lady whom Mom met while walking on the streets.  
Yesterday, we finally met after almost three years of she and her family just leaving and no one even knowing where they went.

She hugged me with all her might, and I hugged her like that moment was more important than her being able to breathe then and there. Makes me laugh thinking about it.

+×+

"So, Maria's family leaves without saying a word to anyone, eh"  
I said.

"We told you it was important that we not tell anyone where we were going!" Maria explained, looking me in the eyes.

"I knoww. It's just.. I'd like to say 'don't ever do that again' but I know it was out of your hands. BUT I just missed you soo much" my forehead fell into her hands as I couldn't hold back my tears.  
I sobbed. She patted my head with one free hand.  
"I... was soo.. afra-aid" I sobbed on, "I didn't know if you'd return"

I raised my head up so I was watching her face, and I rapped my arms around her body, while pressing my head into the space between her hand and torso.  
"I prayed everyday that'd you'd be okay wherever you were... And when I almost gave up, I'd push on, cuz I knew you.. had to be alright" the sobs rushed out of my mouth, as desperately as I would pray that Maria and her family was okay all that time.

She hugged me tighter and I could hear sobs start to burst from her throat, and little sniffles here and there.  
"I'm soo sorry" she manages.  
"But I know it was hard for you guys too"  
We both spoke simultaneously.  
I held her tighter and she patted my back steadily.  
"Auch! Not soo tight, my period started yesterday- ay" she cried.  
"I'm soo sorry-yyy" I said, and relaxed my hold around her immediately.

We were a crying mess.  
We stayed like that for a good ten minutes until we broke apart and decided to get washed up.  
Then Mom came to check on us, and after that, we got into bed, Maria hugging me around the torso while I try my best not to squish her chest while also being as comfy as possible, and feeling as much of her as possible as I hadn't been able to do that in a long time. And we slept that way for the rest of the night.

Oh, I almost forgot to tell you, it was my birthday and when they arrived, as I always do for special happenings, I looked on the clock and the time read 9:13 p.m. Mom brought it to my attention that good things always happen on my birthday, and I found it cool how the clock confirmed that. Just wanted to add that! ^^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all found this entire story comforting and cute in some way! I definitely find it cute. ><  
> Alright, have a great day/night and leave some comments!!

**Author's Note:**

> I love you~  
> Hope you're enjoying it so far!


End file.
